


Time Traveller's Guide to Werewolves

by CMTilney



Series: Time Traveller's Guide to Werewolves [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Graphic Format: GIF, M/M, Time Travel, gif fic, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMTilney/pseuds/CMTilney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Derek meets Stiles, he is four and Stiles is twenty-eight.<br/>The first time Stiles meets Derek, he is seven and Derek is sixteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: http://wwgtt.tumblr.com/  
> This is my first attempt at Sterek. I began this because I have been interested in writing a Sterek fic for some time now but have felt reluctant because I don’t believe I am able to portray them realistically as a writer. If there is one thing I hate in a Sterek fic is the lack of consistent character development or OOC.
> 
> That being said, I still felt that I had a compelling story to tell and thought that doing a gif-set version of the story would be interesting way to tell the story.
> 
> However, if anyone feels that they would like to tell this story, feel free to send me a message and I’ll tell you the basic plot and you would of course be free to adapt the story as you saw fit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Derek meets Stiles, he is four and Stiles is twenty-eight.  
> The first time Stiles meets Derek, he is seven and Derek is sixteen.


	3. Chapter 3

“Who are you?”

“Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.”


	4. Chapter 4

“So you know I’m a werewolf?”

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

“And you’re from the future?”

“Yeah…is - is that alright?”

Derek shrugs.

“You never told me how we know each other in the future.”

“We’re….friends,” Stiles replies nervously.

Derek stares at him blankly.

“You do know I can hear when you lie right?”


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

“You can’t change the past - you have to follow all the events in your journal.”

“What would I change?”

“I’m serious Stiles, no matter how much you want to, you can’t change anything.”

“Not even betting on baseball games?”

Derek glared at him.


	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

“That’s pretty funny coming from you.”

Stiles just rolls his eyes at the kid.

“Well as soon as I get back to my time I’m sure as hell going to read that stupid journal you gave me.”

“You shouldn’t tell me about the future - first rule.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Mom where’s Stiles?! Mom! He was trying to save me - where is he?!”


	10. Chapter 10

“Stiles if you die on me now, I’m going to kill you!”


	11. Chapter 11

“That’s the second time I’ve had to save your Werewolf ass from drowning.”

“Technically it was the first time.”

“Was that what you meant about doing something stupid and changing the past?”

“No, you were always going to be stupid and try to save me.”

“I saved you -“

“No, my mom did and you just disappeared. We searched the lake until morning…I thought you were dead.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”


	12. Chapter 12

“What happens if I choose not to follow the events in the journal?”

“I don’t know, you just said it would be bad and not to do it…Why?”

“…Maybe I just don’t want to die saving your Werewolf ass time and time again - have you read that thing? I’m pretty much your own personal Batman?”

“No, I haven’t read it because I promised you I wouldn’t and I’ve never asked you to save me…But you always do anyway…”

“Well maybe next time will be different.”

“It won’t be.”

“Yeah, and how can you be so sure? Can you see the future - or past or whatever the hell this thing is.”

“I know because…you’re a good person Stiles.”


	13. Chapter 13

“You look upset Stiles.”

“Uh - Do I know you?”

“It’s me, Laura…”

“As in Laura Hale, Derek’s sister?”

“Oh I see, you haven’t met me yet. Well you will and by the looks of it, this is still pretty early on for you.”

“You know who I am?”

“I’ve known you all my life, so has Derek. So what’s bothering you kid?”

“Nothing, just you know, your average ordinary time travel related stuff.”


	14. Chapter 14

“This is about Derek, isn’t it?”

“No….just out of scientific curiosity though…why - why would you assume that it was about Derek?”

“It’s always about Derek.”

“There’s stuff in there about my future - and I don’t know how I feel about it.”

“No one can tell you how you feel but you.”

“That’s the problem though, technically it is me, my future self, telling me how I feel or will feel about a certain Sourwolf.”


	15. Chapter 15

“I need to talk to you Derek”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say.”

“Yes I do, and I don’t want to hear it. Not from ‘this’ you.”

“With ‘this’ me? God! Would it kill you just to have a normal conversation for once?”

“With you, yes.”

“This is important Derek.”

“I don’t want to have this conversation with you, you’re just a kid.”

“Just a kid? Do you even know what this kid has to deal with on a daily basis? You know what, I’m not even going to bother - I must have been crazy to think that I felt anything other than hatred towards you. You’ve probably never even thought about anyone else your entire life.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Can I help you with something Derek?”

“No actually, I’m a volunteer here, so if there’s anything you need - anything at all just give me a call.”

“Thank you Derek.”


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles stared at the note in his hands written in Derek’s neat handwriting.

_‘Sometimes when its real, we don’t mind being hurt.’_

Stiles felt the anger and pain hit him all at once, anger at Derek for knowing what this meant to him and pain at the memory of his mother which those few words had brought back. He stared at the toy rabbit Derek had left with the note, the next moment he was in his jeep driving to Derek’s house.


	18. Chapter 18

Stiles burst into the room, his eyes red and his hands shaking as he stood in front of Derek.

“How?” was all Stiles said and Derek could sense the mix of emotions, anger, sadness, grief and something else which he dare not name rolling off of him.

“I’ve known you all my life, you think I wouldn’t know what your favourite story was as a child. The story your mother used to read to you?”

Huge tears dripped down Stiles face and he wiped them away with the sleeve of his shirt. Standing in Derek’s burnt down house clutching the little toy rabbit with shaking fingers, never had Stiles seemed more like a child to Derek than at that moment. It was ironic since all his life Stiles was always the adult, always older than him and unattainable and now their roles were reversed. Derek looked up when Stiles spoke.

“Just when I had decided to hate you, you had to go and do this. I haven’t even thought about this story since my mom -“

“I know.”

“I don’t understand you Derek.”

Derek remained silent as Stiles eyes searched his.

“But I think, maybe…now I want to…”


	19. Chapter 19

“Who’s that?”

“The father of my children, my stalker husband, my -”

“Shut up Stiles,” Derek growled.

“Hey, I told you I was busy today, I don’t know why you decided to come and creep in the corner of my room.”

Derek glared at Danny as though that were answer enough.


	20. Chapter 20

“Thanks for taking me out for my birthday Stiles. I don’t really get to spend that much time in town.”

“No problem buddy, how old are you this year anyway?”

“Sixteen.”

“Wow sixteen, this is probably the closest in age we’ve ever been - so far anyway. You know after that horrible movie we should totally do a Trek-athon tonight and veg-out on the couch.”

“I’m not a kid anymore Stiles, I don’t watch that stuff anymore.”

 _‘You’re never too old for Star Trek,’_ Stiles wants to reply but he just smiles at Derek knowing that this may be the last time he sees this side of Derek, completely unguarded and trusting.


	21. Chapter 21

“You look nice.”

“Thanks. I was just at a wedding.”

“Yours?”

“Still waiting for the boyfriend to pop the question I’m afraid. No, it was my best friend’s wedding.”

‘You know you could ask him first.”

“What, my best friend? I think that ship has sailed.”

“No you idiot, you could ask your boyfriend to marry you.”

“Ah, well I already know that he’s going to, he’s made plans and everything, it was very romantic.”

“Was?”

“Already been proposed to but he doesn’t know that yet.”

“God lord is it always so confusing with you?”

“Afraid so, but I already know that he proposes so I may as well let him sweat it out for a few more weeks.”  
Laura just laughs in response.


	22. Chapter 22

“Hey baby brother, you’ve been out here a while now, mom’s getting pretty worried.”

“I heard you and Stiles talking earlier.”

“Oh sweetie.”

“I knew he’d never see me as anything but a stupid kid, I don’t know why I even bothered.”

“We can’t control who we fall in love with, its one of the fuck up’s of nature.”

“No that’s me. Let’s face it, no sane human being would want to date a werewolf.”

“Oh shut up you idiot, firstly you are not a fuck up and second since when did we agree that Stiles is sane?”

“Laura.”

“And you know you can’t ever assume anything when it comes to Stiles. Nothing is set in stone, how do you know he won’t end up breaking up with his boyfriend and dating you in the future.”


	23. Chapter 23

“Hello, Beacon Hills Animal Clinic.”

“Deaton, I need to talk to you, I think there may be something wrong with me.”


	24. Chapter 24

“I know you’ve been talking to Deaton.”

“Invasion of privacy much?”

“Stiles, just tell me what’s going on.”

“Nothing’s going on, just the normal supernatural stuff we always have to deal with.”

“You do know that I can hear when you lie, right.”

Stiles laughs half-heartedly remembering a much younger Derek saying the exact same thing to him only hours before. The thought drained all the humour from him. Derek could see and feel the happiness leave Stiles body making him look much older, more tired and weather-worn.

“Stiles?”

“I’m sick.”

“Fine, I’ll take you home but after that we-”

“No Derek,” Stiles turns to look at him, his face grim, “I’m sick.”


	25. Chapter 25

“This is my fault.”

“Derek, come on.”

“If you hadn’t got caught up in this whole werewolf thing you wouldn’t have used magic and you wouldn’t have gotten sick.”

“Derek, my best friend is Scott, eventually he would have gotten me involved in something just as stupid or dangerous.”

“You shouldn’t-“

“If the next words out of your mouth are ‘be with me’ I swear I will kill you. I’m not kidding, I have wolfsbane on me 24/7 and I will murder your werewolf ass if you break up with me.”

Derek doesn’t look at him just turns his head away and looks off into the distance.

“Derek come on, I literally don’t know how much time I have left and I’d really rather not waste it trying to convince you that I want to be with you, okay?”

After a few minutes of silence Derek finally looks back at him.

“Okay.”


	26. Chapter 26

“Tell me what’s wrong with him.”

“The time-travelling was caused by excess magic in his body. He was able to time travel but each time he did the magic took a part of his life essence. It was nature’s way of restoring the balance.”

“How long has he got?”

“You can’t really put a time on anything to do with Stiles.”

“So basically you have no idea, it could be tomorrow, two weeks from now, a month?”

“It’s probably more like years, think of it as sand in an hour glass and every time Stiles time travels its like someone shaking the hourglass. More sand falls to the bottom but the entire thing doesn’t empty…but as it continues the time travelling may increase and it’ll probably start to manifest in physical symptoms.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know -”

“Tell me.”

“He’ll be physically weaker for one and…there may be days where his body just can’t take it and he’ll be unable to move or -”

“How do we stop it?”

“We can’t, there’s nothing I can do Derek. There’s never been a case like it before and probably never will again, the spark in Stiles is unique but it’s also what’s killing him.”

“I’m not giving up on him.”


	27. Chapter 27

“Why have you come to see me today Stiles?”

“I don’t know just needed someone to talk to I suppose.’

“And you don’t think you can talk to your friends or family?”

“They’re great and I love them but I don’t want them to worry anymore than they have to.”

“How are you feeling today, Stiles?”

“Good.”

“Stiles.”

“I’m not lying, I am feeling fine, it’s a good day, no time-travelling or anything. I’m fine. I just wish there was some way to make it stop you know…but I know it can’t because Derek has told me times when he’s met me where I look older than I am now. And that’s okay too…I don’t mind being with Derek when he’s younger but sometimes I just want to be with my Derek you know and it’s hard, some days I just miss him. Then there are days when I think I should stop this before it becomes even worse for him when I’m…gone. But I also don’t want to give him up…”

“You’ve always put others before yourself haven’t you Stiles, your Dad, Scott and now Derek. It’s not a bad thing to rely on other people, you know.”

“It is when they only end up getting hurt in the end. I know what’s it’s like to be left behind and I can’t do that to my Dad, to Scott….especially not to Derek because he’s lost too much already.”

“What’s a little pain now if you can save him from going through hell later right?”

“Right.”

“But your instinct was to hold onto him when you found out, you could have easily broken it off with him without him knowing the reason. Why do you think that is?”

“The journal -“

“Yes, but you can always see him in the past without having a relationship with him now so why are you still holding onto him?”

“You think I want to hurt him? That I’m being selfish?”

“I never said that but Stiles, normally you would do anything to protect those you love from pain so why is different this time.”

“Because I need him, okay. He makes all the pieces make sense, he fills all the spaces in my head where there’s too much noise or nerves and he makes me feel calm…do you know how rare that is for me? He’s the first person I can be with where I can just be…and I need that…I need him. I know it sounds horrible when I say it like that -“

“It’s not horrible thing Stiles to be in love.”

‘Whoa, hey I never said…” Stiles takes a steadying breath before continuing, “yeah I know.”

“You should talk to Derek about how you feel. Give him the choice of whether to walk away or stay with you.”

“He already tried to make me leave -“

“No, Stiles not you, ask him what he wants, knowing that you’re not going anywhere that it has to be his choice to either stay with you or leave to spare himself the pain. I think then you’ll know what to do and his answer may surprise you.”


	28. Chapter 28

“Where have you been Stiles?”

“With Miss Morrell.”

“And?”

“She thought I was there to talk about how I’ve been feeling and I was, but I also talked to her because I know she knows people and things that Deaton doesn’t.”  
Derek waited for him to continue and Stiles took a deep breath before he did.

“There’s a way to make it stop, stop me time-travelling, if that’s what you want.”

“Of course it is, if it will stop making you sick.”

“No, Derek not because of me. If it’s what you want. If we stop it, if I stop time-travelling, then it’ll be like you never even knew me, sure you’ll have a few memories of some strange kid but it won’t be like it is now. If I don’t do everything that’s written down in that journal it’ll be like time being re-written and I’ll just be some kid who’s friends with Scott.”

“But you won’t be sick anymore.”

“Would you stop talking about that! I need to know if this is what you want, you won’t know who I am so when I do die, whenever that is, you won’t care…not like I think you would now if I did…”

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“Please, Derek just answer me this, do you want me to make it so that you don’t remember me, so that you won’t hurt anymore?”

“Stiles, tell me the truth, Miss Morrell’s plans always involve a catch so what is it?”

“Derek -” Stiles shakes his head as though begging him, “If we do this, you won’t be hurting like you are now like you will if we continue like we are. Isn’t it better that you never even knew me at all?”

“I’m not answering anything until you tell me the truth.”

They remain silently glaring at each other until finally Stiles sighs and looks away from Derek’s piercing gaze.

“She’ll take my spark, my magic…and it’ll stop me time travelling.”

“And you’ll die.”

“And I’ll die,” Stiles repeats.

“So it’s either have you die now or die later?! That’s not a choice Stiles that suicide!”

“No it’s not, this way you won’t even know me, and you won’t care if I die or at least care as much…and it’d rather have it happen all at once then have to let my Dad and you see me die slowly each day, always wondering how much longer we will have with each other.”

Derek doesn’t say anything for a long time.

“You would rather kill yourself than to hurt me? And you honestly expect that I want to forget that someone cared about me that much? That I would want to forget the one person who I - who means more to me than…”

“It’ll be like it never happened. You won’t even know who I am.”

“I’m not giving you up.”

“Derek,” Stiles pleads.

“No, I don’t care Stiles, this is real, you are real, what we have is real, it’s more real than -“

The words ‘what I had with Kate’ are left unsaid but they both know it’s what he was going to say.

“And Stiles we both know, when it’s real we don’t mind being hurt.”

“Why are so such an idiot,” Stiles says as he looks down and away from Derek’s face.

Derek reaches over and wipes the tears falling down his face, Stiles hadn’t even realised he had been crying.

“I hate you so much.”

“I know, I hate you too…idiot,” Derek says before hugging him.


	29. Chapter 29

“You’re late, where have you been?”

“With you.”

“When?”

“I think you were seven or eight…and I think - you were jealous of yourself.”

“I remember…you mentioned your boyfriend and it just threw me because I never even thought about you dating anyone before. I was so angry, I ran off to the woods for a few days to blow off some steam.”

“Is that why you were so mean to Danny? Because you thought he would ‘steal’ me away?”

“Well I don’t know -“

“Hey idiot, in case it’s escaped your notice, you’re my boyfriend. You’ve been jealous of yourself,” Stiles laughs, “God why am I dating such a loser.”

“Shut up Stiles.”


	30. Chapter 30

“Derek, what do you think about kids?”

Derek spits his drink across the table but Stiles remains nonplussed.

“What?!”

“What do you think of having kids, children, offspring - with me in particular.”

Derek just stares at him.

Stiles waits.

“Like adoption or…?”

“No, I was thinking more of a surrogate.”

“Would it be you or me who would -“

“Me”.

“Well why you? Why can’t I do it? I mean…apart from the werewolf thing.”

“It’s not because of the werewolf thing although I’m pretty sure there is a law against impregnating a woman with werewolf sperm without letting her know…and we can have more than one kid but I want the first one to be from me.”

“Why?” Derek says slowly his expression wary.

“I want you to have a part of me when…”

They both fall silent.

“Alright.”

“Alright?”

“Well there’s a lot we need to discuss obviously and not right this second but yes I guess in a few years.”

“Great, his name is Stiles Junior and he has my mother’s eyes.”

“He is not.”

“Okay fine, his name is Henry but he does have my mother’s eyes and he seems to be obsessed with baseball for some ungodly reason. Luckily, he seems to have my smarts.”

Derek smirks.

“You have not met him.”

“Haven’t I?”

Derek falters.

“Have you?”

Stiles just shrugs and motions for the waiter to give them the bill.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stiles meets his daughter in wolf-form and Derek is confused.

“Stiles, where the hell have you been?”

“I’m headed to the hospital.”

“What happened?! Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just Laura likes to play rough with her dad.”

“Stiles what -” Stiles hangs up the phone before Derek can finish, leaving the Werewolf staring at his phone in confusion.


	32. Chapter 32

Derek couldn’t look at him, the smell of the fire still clinging to Stiles clothes and skin.

“What did you do?” Derek finally asks in a shaky voice.

“Nothing.”

Stiles closes his eyes and the images of the fire came flooding back.

“I couldn’t stop it. I tried to go back…I can’t ever control this stupid time-travelling curse but I tried…Derek,” Stiles looked up at Derek, desperate for him to understand.

Derek doesn’t speak just continues staring at the floor.

“I tried to stop Kate…” Stiles continued, “but I was too late. I couldn’t save them.”

“You idiot,” Derek finally says looking at him, his body shaking as though he is just barely keeping himself together, as though he wants to rip Stiles to shreds and destroy the room but he doesn’t he just looks at Stiles with guilt and pain, “I didn’t want you to ever see that, you were never supposed to…not you.”

Stiles rubs the tears from his eyes as Derek grabs him and hugs him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Such an idiot,” is all Derek says in response.


	33. Chapter 33

“You’ve been gone a month Stiles, a month! You’ve never been gone this long before…do you know how worried I was for you? I thought you weren’t coming back.”

“I’ve been staying longer no matter where I go and it’s harder to get back now.”

“Maybe it’s cause you don’t want to get back.”

“What?”

“Maybe you like the other Derek, the one who’s not damaged and lonely and broken. Maybe that’s the reason you’re never here now.”

”How can you even say that to me? Do you know how long I’ve been in love with you? Probably since the first time we met - even if you were a dick to me at the time.”

“Do you know how long I’ve been in love with you? All my fucking life Stiles! And now when we’re finally together, you’re never here!”

“I can’t help it! I would if I could but I can’t -“

“Deaton said your magic is like a spark, and it takes force of will for it to work, so maybe if you’re not here, it’s because on some subconscious level you don’t want to be.”

“I’ve tried to do what Deaton suggested and force myself to stay but it doesn’t work.”

“Maybe you’re not trying hard enough.”

“You can’t be serious? What do you want me to do cut myself open and give you my heart?”

“I don’t want you to bleed for me Stiles, I just want you. But you’re never here,” Derek says before grabbing his jacket and storming out of the loft leaving Stiles behind.

“Derek! Where are you going?!”

“I have things to deal with, there’s a pack encroaching on our territory.”

“Wait! I just got back!”

Derek turns on the stairs and looks at Stiles.

“My life can’t stop just because you disappear Stiles, I’m the Alpha, I have people depending on me.”


	34. Chapter 34

“Stiles what are you doing out here?”

“Oh hey buddy.”

“Stiles…are you…drunk?”

“Yeah, yep, yes I am.”

“Why are you drinking alone in the woods?”

“Because I am miserable, people drink when they are feeling miserable, universal rule.”

“Okay, why are you miserable.”

“Because we’re fighting.”

“We are?”

“Well not you-you, the you from the future-you…is that too many you’s? I don’t know, look you-you from the future is angry at me and we’re fighting.”

”Why are we fighting?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. Care for a drink buddy?”

“I can’t get drunk, also I’m underage and so are you I think…how old are you right now?”

“Eighteen next week, I forgot werewolves can’t get drunk, sucks to be you,” Stiles says before his face crumples and he starts to cry.

“Oh boy,” Derek says more to himself than to Stiles, “You okay there…um buddy?”

“No. We’re fighting and I’m miserable and I just want to go home but I can’t and even if I could you won’t be there because you hate me.”

Derek instantly grabs Stiles by the shoulders and lifts him up.

“Stiles, I could never hate you. Not ever.”

“Never ever?”

“Never ever.”

“But you’ll forget that in the future,” Stiles says miserably letting his head drop onto Derek’s shoulder.

“No I won’t,” Derek replies confidently, “Maybe we argue and fight but I will always lo - I could never hate you.”

“Yeah?” Stiles questions turning his head to stare up at Derek.

“Yeah.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the gifs are not loading you can view this chapter on tumblr:  
> http://wwgtt.tumblr.com/post/47655995435/a-time-travellers-guide-to-werewolves-a-sterek#notes

“Stiles, when did you get back?”

“Uh not sure,” Stiles says distractedly, “Been busy.”

Derek sits on the windowsill inside Stiles bedroom watching the teen flip through papers on his bed.

“I’ll leave you to it then.”

”What? No,” Stiles gets up suddenly from the bed grabbing Derek’s arm and pulling him back inside the room, “I’m sorry, that wasn’t just me trying to brush you off. I have been busy working on something with Deaton.”

Stiles pulled Derek over to the bed and they both sat down. Stiles pulled out the journal from under his pillow.

“After our last discussion.”

“I was angry and you were gone for a long time Stiles -“

“No, not that discussion, the one we had when you were fifteen I think, you found me drunk in the woods.”

Derek furrowed his brow as he tried to recall the memory he blushed when he did.

“I told you I loved you.”

“What? No you didn’t.”

Derek gave him an unimpressed look.

“You were drunk and you fell asleep in the middle of it.”

“Oh…sorry?”

Derek snorted and motioned for Stiles to continue his explanation.

“Well anyway, once I got home and recovered from a hell of a hangover, I was reading the journal again and noticed something, here look,” Stiles turned to the lastpages of the book, “See, there are pages missing.”

“It looks like someone ripped them out.”

“Exactly and you said the only person who has access to this book is me right? So it got me thinking, why would future me not want me to read something?”

Derek’s shoulders sagged and he looked at Stiles with trepidation.

“Don’t look at me like that Balto, no one’s abandoning you, you’re stuck with me buddy, we have unborn children together.”

Derek rolled his eyes in response and Stiles continued.

“After a few hours listing horrible scenario’s in my head it occurred to me,” Stiles looked at Derek as though expecting him to follow his train of thought, Derek just shrugged at him, “What wouldn’t future me want younger me to know?”

Again Derek shrugged.

“How to stop time-travelling!” Stiles smiled and waved his hands around excitedly.

“How do you figure that?”

“Think about it, if I stop time-travelling now then obviously future me can’t have gone and visited you all those times written in your journal right. So instead of giving me the answer I think future me wanted me to find out by myself how to make it stop or at least how to control it better.”

Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm and shook him in excitement.

“So that’s what you’ve been busy with the last few days, trying to figure it out?”

“Yeah, but I figure that I’ve got some time to figure it out, and if future me can figure it out so can I, that guy was always so cocky.”

Derek chuckled at that and watched as Stiles returned to his research, a smile slowly forming on his lips.

He grabbed Stiles by the neck and pulled him away from his work.

“Wha - oh,” Stiles smiled as Derek kissed him.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the gifs are not loading you can read the chapter here:  
> http://wwgtt.tumblr.com/post/47681875041/a-time-travellers-guide-to-werewolves-a-sterek#notes

Stiles yawned and pushed open the door to the kitchen he froze when he walked in on the Hale family eating breakfast.

“Oh shi-nitzels…” he finishes lamely noticing the kids at the table.

“Morning Stiles,” Mrs Hale says with a genuine smile on her face though he doesn’t fail to notice her sharp eyes pinpointing all the points on his body with bites and bruises even those covered with clothing.

“Morning,” Stiles says in response coughing and trying to cover up the bite marks on his necks, “Lovely morning…?”

He hears someone snickering and thinks it may be Peter but he doesn’t care, he starts to slowly back out of the room because he is only wearing Derek’s large shirt and boxers so he feels far too naked at the moment.

“Where are you going, come join us.”

“Ah I don’t think -“

“No, please,” Peter smiles at him clearly amused, “join us.”

Stiles huffs when he gets pulled to the table and shoved into a chair so that he’s looking across at a very confused looking eleven year old Derek.

“You smell weird.”

Stiles chokes on the juice he had just taken a huge gulp of and thanks Laura when she pats him a few times on the back.

“Oh d-do I…huh…,” he then shovels the food that Derek’s mom puts in front of him not really noticing what it is that he’s putting in his mouth and cringing when he sees that they are runny eggs.

“What’s wrong Stiles?”

“Oh nothing, its just been a while since I’ve had eggs this way, Der- umm my boyfriend hates eggs sunny side up so I’ve gotten used to cooking just scrambled eggs in the morning.”

“Why do you smell weird?” Derek questions him.

Stiles still has one hand on the bite mark on his neck and is internally planning on killing Derek in many painful ways for the embarrassment he is currently causing him but instead he just tries to change the subject.

“Stiles - what’s wrong with your neck.”

“Hey buddy, Derek buddy old pal, how’s school going?”

“Fine. Did you get attacked by a wild animal last night or something.”

At this Derek’s father laughs and drops his face into his hand because damn it all to hell they are all werewolves and they all know exactly what he’s been up to last night.

“It was my birthday last night,” he says feeling his face heat up, “I was celebrating with my boyfriend.”

“How old are you now?” a curious Derek questions him.

“Um…” Stiles coughs and clears his throat before continuing, “E-eighteen.”

He tries not to wince when a few more chuckles escape from the adults around the table.

“I’m going to kill him,” he mutters to himself.

“Who?” Derek says instantly.

Stiles looks at the boy across him with an exasperated look.

“Trust me, you’ll find out one day.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://wwgtt.tumblr.com/post/47688754375/a-time-travellers-guide-to-werewolves-a-sterek#notes

“Fancy meeting you here stranger.”

“Stiles, why did your dad arrest me for disorderly behaviour?”

“Well, were you behaving in a disorderly manner?”

“I was buying milk at the petrol station.”

"Well he’s lactose intolerant so -“

“Stiles.”

 “This is payback buddy.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Breakfast with your family, you were eleven and you kept asking me why I smelled weird.”

Seconds passed.

Then Derek head hit the back of the seat as he laughed loudly.

“Yeah laugh it up Kojak, you’ll be cooling your heels for a few hours in the police lock-up.”

“You got your dad to do your dirty work for you,” Derek said still laughing.

“Hey, my dad is Team Stillinski all the way okay and he may think he has a right to scare you with the whole ‘hurt my son and I’ll hurt you speech’.”

Derek shook his head as he smiled at Stiles.

“Okay, okay, I deserve that.”

“Yeah,” Stiles says before turning to get out of the car.

“Idiot,” Derek smirks at him.

“Hate you so much,” Stiles retorts but there is a fond smile on his lips as he leaves.

A few seconds later Stiles sticks his head back in the car.

“Keep the handcuffs,” Stiles says before the Sheriff is dragging his son away.


	38. Chapter 38

”Derek!”

The entire family is up on their feet and running from the dining room to the front foyer where Stiles has collapsed onto the floor an arrow sticking out of his chest.

“Oh God no!” Derek cries falling to his knees his hands hovering over Stiles body afraid to touch him in case he accidentally hurts him, “Please no, no…”

“Get him into the table,” his mother orders and Derek is pushed aside as his dad, Uncle peter and John lift Stiles body up from the floor and into the dining room.

Laura herds the children up the stairs but gives Derek’s shoulder a squeeze as she passes him.

Derek is about to join his parents when his Uncle Peter steps in front of him. He can hear Stiles screaming and sees him struggling around on the table as his mother tries to inspect the wound before the door closes on him.

“I have to be with him.”

“No you can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because he’s disorientated and confused and he’s babbling about things you are not supposed to hear.”

“I can’t just leave him!”

“Yes you can, in fact you and Laura should take the kids to the treehouse. It’s far away enough that you won’t hear anything.”

“But -“

“Derek, he made me promise to not let you see him, I can’t break that promise.”

Derek’s face is grim and pale but he slowly nods his head before he turns to leave though it’s clear that its breaking his heart to walk away from the boy bleeding out in the next room.

Peter watches Derek leave before opening the doors and rejoining his siblings.

He walks over and sees Stiles struggling to breathe. There are cuts and bruishes all over his chest, but there’s also blue sparks coming from Stiles body. They had all known Stiles had magic, they had discovered that when the boy had suddenly appeared in the middle of the living room looking at them all in confusion before smiling and awkwardly introducing himself.

Peter inspected the wounds on the boys body and was certain that this was not the first battle Stiles had seen. There were old scars underneath the fresh wounds. The kid had clearly been in the middle of some sort of fight, involving werewolves and some other supernatural beings or possibly hunters. His sister had managed to pull out arrow and was in the process of cleaning the wound but despite all the blood it wasn’t enough to hide the real reason that Stiles had made him promise not to let

Derek see him.

When John had cut off Stiles shirt they shared a moment of stunned silence at the Hale family mark tattooed on the left side of Stiles chest.

“D-d-don’t let D-derek se-see,” Stiles had said through clenched teeth gripping Peter’s hand as he struggled to breath, “he’s not supposed to know yet.”

Peter had nodded his head numbly and did as the boy asked.

That mark could only mean one thing. That Stiles was a Hale. He was family. He should be surprised but then it wasn’t exactly a hard leap to make considering the connection between Stiles and Derek.

Peter’s attention was brought back when his sister gasped and they all stared down at the table at Stiles disappearing body. A blue electricity filled the room surrounding Stiles body.

“I’ll be okay,” Stiles whispered to them as he disappeared, “I have mag-“

When Stiles feels himself return to his own time he feels the strange electricity leave his body. Derek’s face appears in front of him instantly. He is still in the old Hale house which Derek has had rebuilt.

“Where the hell have you been? I thought those hunters took you!”

Stiles doesn’t reply for a second inspecting his wound.

“Are you hurt?” Derek questions him, “I can smell your blood.”

When Stiles still doesn’t reply, Derek grabs him and lifts his chin up so that Stiles is looking at him.

“What happened Stiles? Talk to me dammit”

Stiles swallows because he is both nervous and elated.

“The hunters shot me, in the chest…your mother took out the arrow and I thought…”

Derek stares at his chest in confusion.

“I don’t see a wound.”

No,” Stiles says slowly looking down at his chest then back at Derek, “I think my magic healed me…and Derek…”

Derek was passing his hands over Stiles body to check for wounds but he looks up when Stiles says his name.

“I think I figured out how to control the time travelling.”


	39. Chapter 39

“Here this is for you.”

Derek looked up at the seven year old kid standing in front of him, his arm outstretched and small toy rabbit in his chubby little hand.

“It’s my favourite toy but I think you need him more.”

Derek just continued to stare at the kid, not really sure how to process anything at the moment, his body still numb from everything that’s happened in the last twenty-four hours. So he doesn’t say anything just takes the rabbit from the kids hand and listens as the kid tells him the story of the Velveteen rabbit.

“The rabbit was supposed to get burnt along with all the other toys that were sick but at the last minute a magical fairy came and rescued him,” the kid beside him explains, “She said that because the little boy loved him very much and better than all the other toys that she would turn him into a real rabbit. He wouldn’t be made fun of or be alone anymore and could go play and live free in the woods with all the other rabbits.”

Derek turned to look at the kid beside him wondering for the first time what a child was doing at the police station.  
“Stiles?”

The kid looked up as the Sheriff approached them both. Derek’s eyes snapped back to the kid beside him who was swinging his legs on the chair without a care in the world.

“Sorry Mr Hale, I hope my son isn’t bothering you.”

“No, he wasn’t,” Derek replied slowly, “He was keeping me company.”

“Okay well we better get you home kiddo, Mrs Mccall is going to come and pick you up.”

“I want mama to pick me up.”

A pained expression passed the Sheriff’s face.

“Mama’s still in the hospital buddy but she should be coming home soon.”

“Okay,” Stiles said with a toothy smile jumping off the seat, “Bye mister.”

“Call me Derek.”

“‘kay, Bye Derek.”

“See you around Stiles.”

Stiles waves at him as his father carries him back to his office.


	40. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: http://wwgtt.tumblr.com/  
> This is my first attempt at Sterek. I began this because I have been interested in writing a Sterek fic for some time now but have felt reluctant because I don’t believe I am able to portray them realistically as a writer. If there is one thing I hate in a Sterek fic is the lack of consistent character development or OOC. 
> 
> That being said, I still felt that I had a compelling story to tell and thought that doing a gif-set version of the story would be interesting way to tell the story.
> 
> However, if anyone feels that they would like to tell this story, feel free to send me a message and I’ll tell you the basic plot and you would of course be free to adapt the story as you saw fit.


End file.
